Birkin:Professional Log
by Mello's-secret-lover
Summary: same as my other birkin story just in his point of view as of logs he records daily.


"William Birkin personal log. Date July 13, 1977."

" Today was truly interesting. There are 20 of us here at the Umbrella Management Facility located in the Arkly Mountains near Raccoon City. We arrived late around 8:00 this afternoon. I must say that the Facility is larger than I expected. The foyer is a magnificent room. Though I do think that there is really no point in it. Upon arriving we said the company motto which is "Obedience breeds discipline, discipline breeds unity, unity breeds power. Power is Life." Many of the others here resent me because of the fact that I am only 15 but they don't understand me and they barley know me in anyway. Back to the day. After saying our motto we were shown to our rooms. My room is on the 2nd floor east side. It's a smaller room, only big enough for a bed, dresser and a work desk. The desk has a fairly large high tech computer. The man in the room next to mine seems rather rude but I have only talked to him once so judgments can not be made, yet. This man was at least kind enough to tell me his name. That name feels to me like a name I will not soon forget. The name is Albert Wesker. It seems like a name that will be known widely doesn't it? Either way he may be an interesting friend if it comes to that. Anyway unpacking didn't take me long. All I had brought was a few books and enough cloths. The books would seem boring to most children my age but I have always been smarter then them and their infinite rude comments. As far as I am concerned they were and still are jealous. I can not wait to start the research tomorrow. From what I can see this is a large facility with many labs and computer research centers. I am hoping that this will be a challenge. It is truly an honor to be in the Umbrella facility, but I am annoyed by the fact that I will not be starting with my true favorite, virology. With proper training here I will be able to work for Umbrella as a scientist. Not just a scientist but the top virologist for Umbrella. Some day I will be the top. I will be number one. I admire this facility and also James Marcus, the runner of this particular facility. Marcus is one of three founders of Umbrella. He, Spencer and Ashford started Umbrella in the 1960's so its only about 15 years old. Umbrella is a major company that supply's the world with cosmetics, food and other products but there is a side that is not known to the public, a side that studies virology and creates experiments. Though the products are just a cover to make Umbrella seem like the good guys, which we really are. I don't know much about this facility but I do know that its is a massive facility that you could easily get lost in. Through wandering I did find that bathroom on my floor. it's a rather large room with shower stalls and everything else a full bathroom would need. Classes do not start until about 7:00 or 8:00am which will leave me with plenty of time in the morning as I am used to getting up about 5:00 or 6:00am. As far as I can tell the dining room or cafeteria or what ever you want to call it is on the first floor off of the foyer. I am starving so I cant wait to go get some breakfast tomorrow. All the classes and studies seem to be on the first floor but there are some on the second. I still remember the day I saw the note in my mailbox from Umbrella. They wanted me to come to the facility because of quote " My advanced skills and reasoning". My mother kept saying that I couldn't go but I came anyway. I want to see the look on her face when she hears from me again. No doubt that she will be amazed when I tell her I'm one of the tops. That women hated to see me go, but I wasn't going to turn down the opportunity of a life time. My mother had never understood why I loved to study or read. She was used to my older brothers who never study. I wasn't all that surprised when I heard that they had died in a car crash. My oldest brother was driving, he was also drunk. My other brother was in the back seat and wasn't wearing a seat belt so he also lost his life. My mother went hysterical. I don't see why. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later with those two. When they died I was about 10 so I also cried but as I grew older I thought about how truly stupid the two were and it doesn't bother me as much anymore. My mother used to try and get me out of the house insisting that it wasn't normal to stay inside all the time. When she started trying I would leave and walk to the library. No one spent much time at the library. I was usually there alone most of the time. The librarians didn't seem to mind me as they gossiped and laughed. I wonder how long until I have to change the tape on this recorder. I suppose today was a good day. I feel like I am on top of the world. Being here makes me feel alive. I am the youngest person to ever come here. That alone makes me feel great. The other thing is just being here. Working to become an Umbrella employee. Boasting and bragging isn't usually my thing but I feel like I could run up to all the stupid people in my old school and rub it in their faces. Rub my accomplishment in there stupid, idiotic faces! But then again why bother? I know the truth. I know that I will succeed. So why should I even bother at all? I must leave this entry as it is as I have a busy day tomorrow and must attempt to sleep but because I am excited it will not be easy."

"William Birkin end of personal log. Date July 13, 1977"


End file.
